Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device including a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate.
Discussion of the Related Art
As information society is developed, display devices for representing information are in demand. A field of display devices has rapidly changed from large-sized cathode ray tubes (CRTs) to flat panel displays (FPDs) which have advantageous characteristics of thin profile and lightweight and can be implemented into a large-sized screen. Examples of flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, and electrophoresis displays (EPDs).
A display panel of an LCD, an OLED display, and an EPD driven in an active manner may include a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate having a plurality of thin film transistors allocated in the pixel area arranged in a matrix. For example, an LCD device displays an image by controlling the light transmittance of a liquid crystal layer using an electric field. An OLED display represents video data by generating properly controlled light at each pixel arranged in a matrix using an OLED formed in each pixel.
OLED displays, which are a self-emitting display device, have many advantages, such as fast response time, high emission efficiency, high luminance, and wide viewing angle. OLED displays using an organic light emitting diode having good energy efficiency may be classified into a passive matrix OLED display and an active matrix OLED display.
As the development of personal electronic devices has been actively carried out, portable and/or wearable display devices have been actively developed. In order to apply a display device to a portable and/or wearable device, it is beneficial for the display device to have low power consumption. However, conventional display devices may have a limitation on low power consumption while maintaining or increasing the amount of capacitance of a storage capacitor.